Sing Us a Song
by mar-map
Summary: AU  "Well, we're all in the mood for a melody.  And you've got us feeling all right."


_(**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)_

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

It was something they did every weekend. They all shuffled in alone after their lives became too much. It was the same crowd every weekend restlessly drinking away their pain.

Arthur was sitting next to Roderich at the piano. He'd been drinking heavily like he did every night. Memories of the past always danced in his head, and everyone left him alone to wallow.

_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes_

Roderich looked over at the Englishman. He was mumbling something quietly under his breath and into his drink. He began playing an old sea song. It's what the older man always requested.

He began singing along to the sound of the piano in his tenor voice. The Frenchman, Francis, and Spaniard, Antonio, joined in as well. They were all old sailors back in their prime.

_La la la, di da da_

_La la, di di da dum_

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feelin' all right_

A few of the younger patrons began to join in too. Arthur's choice in music was regular, and everyone knew the words down to the art. Even Alfred who only sang his favorite songs joined in just for Arthur.

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke_

_And he'll light up your smoke_

_But there's some place that he'd rather be_

_He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."_

_As his smile ran away from his face,_

_"Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star_

_If I could get out of this place."_

Gilbert came out from behind the bar. He set Roderich's drink calmly beside him. It was his first one all night. Roderich thanked him silently before he proceeded back behind the bar.

He lit up Carlos' cigar before filling up Antonio's glass. "This is killing me, Toni," he said seriously. "I know I could be way more awesome, a movie star or something awesome like that, if I could just get out of this place."

"I'll drink to that, Gil."

_Oh, la la la, di da da_

_La la, di da da dum_

_Now Paul is a real estate novelist_

_Who never had time for a wife_

_And he's talkin' to Davy, who's still in the Navy_

_And probably will be for life._

Ludwig sat down on the opposite side of the bar from Antonio and Gilbert, beside Alfred. The American passed his second drink over to the German. Both of them were wifeless, there to drown out the loneliness of their homes.

The German had always been too busy with work, while Alfred was a Navy man. He had been since high school and probably would be for the rest of his life.

_And the waitress is practicing politics_

_As the businessman slowly gets stoned_

_Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness_

_But it's better than drinkin' alone_

Elizabeta smiled somewhat at the patrons. She slipped up beside Antonio. Gilbert passed a tray of drinks across the bar to her. She slipped easily through the tables passing out drinks to all the men there to drown away all their pain and loneliness.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you got us feeling all right_

Roderich switched songs when the other ended. Arthur sighed, leaning his head down on the table. Francis slowly drifted away to order another round of drinks for himself.

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

_And the manager give me a smile_

_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see_

_To forget about their life for a while_

The crowd had slowly grown larger over the course of a few minutes. Vash had come down from the upper floor not minutes ago. He winked across the room at Roderich before helping Gilbert with the drinks.

_And the piano, it sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_

_And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"_

With the next song the piano growled deeply. Arthur looking up form his drink when Alfred and Ludwig came to sit around him. "What are you still doing here, Roderich?" a young Japanese man, Kiku, asked before sitting on Ludwig's other side.

"We could say the same for you," Gilbert answered, refusing to serve the only other person in the room with the prospect for a bright future.

_Oh, la la la, di da da_

_La la, di da da da dum_

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling all right._


End file.
